


Questions for Me, Answers for You

by OppressedArtist



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anything goes - Freeform, Gen, Other, Storytimes, bullshit shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppressedArtist/pseuds/OppressedArtist
Summary: Casual cursing and exaggeration.





	1. Questions?

This is a result of boredom, feel free to ask me anything.

Each chapter correlates to a question.


	2. Favorite Story on this Site?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked by : EwItsEvan

That's a pretty tough one. I love so many stories on here, because there is so much talent!

 

But I have to say...

 

[Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792420) by [FantasyScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyScribe/pseuds/FantasyScribe)

 

There are so many fantastic elements to this story. A great sense of what true love, selflessness and friendship is like.

 

There is a few scenes where abuse and death are mentioned as well as attempted murder!

And like, maybe a few smut scenes..

 

It's captivating from start to finish and it is a great recomandation!


	3. My Pronouns, sexuality and favorite hobby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difficult questions.
> 
> Asked by: a_boof 

My pronouns are-

_**She/her/hers** _

 

My sexuality?

_**I am still questioning, but I believe I am bisexual. I find both genders appealing.** _

 

My favorite hobby? 

 

_**Anything artisitic.** _


	4. Writing and and tumblr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how long have you been writing? do you have a personal tumblr? and what are some areas of your writing you want to improve on?
> 
> Asked by: spoons

I've been writing for almost seven years now, and only four years publically.

 

Yes i do!

[Tumblr](https://oppressedartist.tumblr.com/)

 

I feel the nees to improve on angst and smut.


	5. Favorite Author and Writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bananaluvr03 asked: 
> 
> What is ur favorite part about writing!! who is the best author in your opinion(original authors+ fandom authors

My favorite part of writing is getting new ideas for stories!

 

My favorite original author has to be R.L Stine.

 

My favorite fandom writer has to be,

 

I dont really have a favorite. It depends on the fandom, and the way the author portrays the characters.

But overall? I find

####  [UnfortunatelySux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux)

To be a great writer so far!


	6. Lowkey Phsycotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my brother were strange children.

I belive my brother and I were low-key psychotic

 

We used to dimember and decapitate my dolls.

 

Or run them over with toy cars.

 

Or throw over the apartment fences,

 

Or bury them.

 

Or play fetch with our dog with them.

 

I think we were either really strange, or lowkey psychotic.


	7. OTPs in fandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles303 asked:
> 
> What’s your OTPs for each fandom you have?

That is one big oof.

I have so many fandoms and otp's i have lost track.

Here are the main ones! (Aka my most recent. THEY ARE MOSTLY GAY).

_**BMC-** _ _Expensive Headphones (Rich/Michael) ***boyf riends is cute, BUT HOLY FUCK CAN THESE TWO NOT GIVE ANY MORE FUCKS ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE THINK AND WOULD BE A POWER COUPLE!_

_**Heathers-** Happy Endings (Ram/Martha) ***please dont kill me Kurt/Ram shippers. I like the ship, but MARTHA DESERVES SO MUCH AND RAM LOVED HER IN KINDERGATEN AND HOLY FUQ CAN WE MAKE THIS AN ACTUAL SHIP TAG?!_

**_DEH-_ ** _Family Friends (Evan/Jared) ***I like to think Jared was jealous of Zoe. And the childhood friends-turned lovers- trope is my fucking jam and toast._

_**Hamilton-** Lams (Laurens/Hamilton) ***holy fuck, these two are gay for each other and i refuse to believe otherwise.  
_

_**Sanders Sides-** Prinxiety (Roman/Virgil) ***these two have such good dynamic, i forget they are the same person. THOMAS SANDERS IS A FUKIN ICON YALL BEST RESPECT.  
_

_ **I have more but these are my most recent OTPs.**   
_

 

_****_ **feel free to ask more quesstions down below!**


End file.
